Fat scouts
by jawmax
Summary: Sarini uses a love potion with unseen side effects.
1. The FA Potion

Authors note: (This is my first chibi scout fic and it will be a weight gain fic so they will get fat. I will be using Richforce's set up in Vega Sega including the Chibi scouts from Angel Raye, but it is not connected to his story. I based the looks of the older scouts mostly on the drawings by Satsuro. I think he should have made Mercury and Jupiter bigger.)  
  
Fat scouts by Jawmax.  
  
Chap. One: The FA (Fat Admirer) potion.  
  
Recently Sarini and Diana went to the present and helped awaken Molly and Melvin as Sailor Earth and Earth Knight. Now she was getting ready to go back to her own time and was eager to see her friends who were the scouts and knights daughters and her brothers and sister. But recently the scouts and knights have been arguing seriously, she was worried that she and her loved ones wouldn't be born. Even Luna and Artemis were fighting.  
  
"What can I do? I'm only eight how can I bring eleven couples back together?" Rini said as she and Diana were walking down the street. Suddenly Diana spotted a little herbal medicine shop. There were Sale signs in the windows.  
  
"Maybe we can find something there that can help." Diana said.  
  
They went inside the shop. "Welcome to Rare Remedies. How we help you little one?" said the shop keeper. He was an elderly man. "Hey apprentice! Customers!"  
  
A young man who didn't look too happy came out.  
  
"Well you see I know these couples who are fighting and now I need to find a way to make them stop." Sarini said.  
  
"Ah, have just the thing. This potion will make so in love they never fight again. Make sure that first one they see is one you want them love and that one also taken potion. Have them drink or pour on food." He handed her a small bottle with a purple liquid.  
  
"Thank you!" Sarini said. She gave the money and ran out the door.  
  
"You forgot to put up sign!" The shopkeeper said to his assistant  
  
{I'm glad I won't have to work here again.} The assistant thought then put a sign in the window that said. "Going out of business."  
  
/*\  
  
"Just one milkshake is all I'm asking." Rini said to Serena.  
  
"Okay but one milkshake together won't fix things." Serena said.  
  
{Oh, it will.} Sarini thought.  
  
Later while Darien and Serena weren't looking Rini poured a little of the potion in the milkshakes. They both took one sip and the potion took affect.  
  
They forgave each other and gave each other a big kiss.  
  
"I'm so sorry poopsie." Serena said.  
  
"It was my fault my marvelous meatballhead." Darien said.  
  
{Perfect I just have to do it to the others.} Rini thought. She left not seeing what came next.  
  
"I'm glad we're not fighting any more." Darien said.  
  
"Me too, oh I'm out of milkshake." Serena said.  
  
"Then lets get some more." They drank ten milkshakes each but one thing they didn't notice was that their bellies and butts got a little bigger and their clothes felt a little tight.  
  
/*\  
  
"Well now that everybody isn't fighting anymore we can go home." Sarini said. She and Diana had given everyone the potion. She held up the time key and entered the gates. There didn't seem to be any trouble going though the time warp until.  
  
"What was that?" Diana said. Some kind of wave hit them and it kept on going.  
  
"Whatever it was it's gone now." Sarini said. They both felt a little funny but they were okay.  
  
"Small Lady." It was her mother Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
"I'm coming." Rini said.  
  
She rushed over but was shocked at what she saw. Her mother was now large with a belly that looked big enough that she could fit inside. Her arms and legs were now covered with fat and her breasts were the size of watermelons. Serenity's butt looked like two medicine balls and her cheeks looked like a squirrel with its mouth full of nuts. You could barely see her neck because of the fat on her face.  
  
"Sarini what happened to you?" Serenity said. "You are so skinny."  
  
"What happened to me? What happened to you? You got so fat."  
  
"Rini I've been like this since before you were born; but you lost so much weight."  
  
"But she always looked like this your highness." Diana said.  
  
"You too? You're as skinny as a rail." Serenity said.  
  
"But I was always this size."  
  
"We better get the other scouts, something is definitely wrong." Rini said.  
  
/*\  
  
There was a meeting. Sarini couldn't believe when see saw her father Neo- King Endymion. He had a gut like his wife's and folds of fat on his chest that some would call man breasts. His arms, legs, butt, and face were like Serenity's. The other scouts and knights were just as big and fat. Their uniforms were different; there were separate top and bottoms so their bellies could hang out with no cover. Luna and Artemis had pot bellies that almost touched the ground.  
  
"They both say that they're normal and we got fatter." Serenity said.  
  
"But that can't be." Raye said.  
  
"Maybe not." Trista said. "They might have come from another timeline. One where we might have been thin."  
  
"Right there was some kind of wave in the time warp." Sarini said.  
  
"But what could have changed history?" Molly asked.  
  
"The only thing that I can think of is...The Potion!" Rini pulled out the empty bottle and saw something on the back. "Warning: Side effects include: increase in appetite, enhances foods' ability to fatten, inability to lose weight, and children of user will inherit the previous conditions! Oh no!"  
  
"You used this on us?" Endymion asked.  
  
"You were all fighting and I got worried so I got this potion so that you would be so much in love you would never fight again." Sarini said.  
  
"You know that you should have let us settle our fights ourselves." Serenity said.  
  
"I know. I got to go back and fix it."  
  
"You can't go back to any time that you were already in, so you can't stop yourself." Trista said.  
  
"Well maybe the old man who sold it to me can undo it. The store was called Rare Remedies."  
  
"That place? It's been closed since before the Big Freeze. And besides I like that I'm a lot of woman." Mina said.  
  
"What?! You like being fat?" Diana said.  
  
"We've grown to except ourselves like this." Luna said.  
  
"Grown is right." Sarini said.  
  
"Small Lady you may think its funny now but as you fatten up you will understand." Serenity said.  
  
"Me? Fat? No!"  
  
"It's okay Rini. You'll like being flabby." Endymion said.  
  
"But I don't want be fat. Besides it's not healthy right Aunt Amy?"  
  
"Well it wasn't but we found ways around that. Now have an unlimited supply of food and can eat almost anything we want. And when the Big Freeze happened some how this condition spread to every one on earth." Amy said while in between words she ate M&M's out a tub that you would find for popcorn in movie theaters.  
  
"I still don't want to." Sarini said.  
  
"Well we'll see. It's late we better get you to bed. But I would feel better if you ate something." Serenity said.  
  
A very loud gurgle came from Sarini's stomach. "Well I guess a little ice cream wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Okay, chocolate your favorite." Serenity said as she walked off to the kitchen. Sarini watched as her mother walked her body jiggled like Jell-O with every step.  
  
{What if I do get that fat? Will Helios like me when I'm older? My stomach was never that loud. When the wave hit us we must have started to change with history.} Sarini thought. Serenity came back with a big bowl of ice cream. "I don't think I can eat all that."  
  
"Oh, that right this is small for me. This is probably big for you well I guess I'll just eat what you don't finish."  
  
Rini started to eat until she was full. To her surprise she finished all of the ice cream. Her face was covered with chocolate. "I guess I was hungrier than I thought." She got out of the chair and bent down to pick up Diana when her pants split. It was then she knew that she had gotten fatter. She was pudgy with an obviously larger rear and her belly poked out from under her shirt.  
  
"So it's begun I remember the first time I split my pants. It's okay Sarini." Endymion said. They took her to her room. Her brothers Darius and Derrick and her sister Terena were already in bed.  
  
{I wonder what they look like now. Probably as big as me.} Rini thought. "Mom could I get as big as you?"  
  
"Not for a few years. Now let's get your nightie and you should go to bed."  
  
They opened her closet and she didn't like what she saw. "That not a nightie that's a tent!" It was very large she was exaggerating only a little bit.  
  
"Rini you'll wake the others. Well you'll grow into it in a few days." Endymion said. That didn't sound good to Sarini. She put on the oversized nightie and climbed into her bed.  
  
"Goodnight Sarini. See you in the morning." Serenity said. Rini went to sleep worrying about getting fat. 


	2. Mice among Mammoths

Chap. Two: Mice among Mammoths.  
  
[Dream sequence]  
  
Sarini couldn't stop eating. All she could do was shovel food into her maw. She was as big as the palace now and getting bigger. Her body was a ball. Then...BOOOOM!  
  
[End of Dream]  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Sarini screamed. She saw that she was still the same size as she was when she went to sleep. "Just a dream, it was just a dream."  
  
"Are you all right?" Serenity said as she and Endymion came in with only bathrobes.  
  
"I had a nightmare. I ate and ate and got bigger and bigger until I blew up."  
  
"Don't worry Sarini; nothing like that can happen. Your mother and I are still getting bigger and we are the fattest people in the world. But we won't blow up." Endymion said.  
  
Sarini tried to hug her dad but couldn't get her arms around him; until she got to his neck.  
  
"Now, we'll get breakfast ready and you can go play with your brothers and sister while you wait." Serenity said.  
  
"Okay." Sarini said. She knew that it would be a big breakfast. She got dressed but her clothes were very baggy. When she got to the living room of her quarters she saw her siblings and although being the oldest she was taller then them they were bigger then she was and she felt small among them and her parents.  
  
"I didn't believe it but it's true." Darius said. He was the second oldest at seven. He had black hair like his dad and red eyes like Rini. Her brothers and sister had eyes like her.  
  
"I never seen anyone look like that in my whole life." Derrick said. He was six and had slightly spiky orange hair. He and Darius looked a lot like their father. Just like Rini and Terena looked like their mother.  
  
"You're so little now. Guess I'm the big sister now." Terena said. She and Derrick were twins. She had her mothers blond hair but only one meatball and ponytail on her head, sort of high and back. These were things that Sarini was used to. What she had a hard time with was that they were fat.  
  
"She's the big sister because she's older." Serenity said. She gathered the other children to her. "Now I want all of you to be nice to her. No making fun of how skinny she is and don't mind her if she complains about how fat you are. She needs time to get used to this new way of life. I'm sure she'll be fine once she gets a little fatter."  
  
"What was that screaming?" They asked.  
  
"She just had a nightmare that's all." Endymion said.  
  
"Just a nightmare?" Terena and Derrick said.  
  
"Well at least she doesn't go and sleep on Mom and Dad's bellies when she has one." Darius said.  
  
"We don't do as often anymore." Derrick and Terena said.  
  
Just then everybody's stomach growled. "We better start on breakfast." Endymion said.  
  
As he and Serenity walked to the kitchen Rini saw they were kissing each others cheeks and giving some kind of good natured pats on the butt.  
  
"So what do you want play?" Darius asked.  
  
"Well I want play dolls with Terena if that's okay you two." Rini said.  
  
"Sure it's Saturday so you two can do that while we watch cartoons." Derrick said.  
  
"Okay just tell me when the Perky Polly show is on. It's my favorite." Terena said.  
  
Diana came in with her bloated family. Diana looked like a mouse compared to the other cats. "Good morning." They all said.  
  
"Wow, Diana you're so tiny." Derrick said.  
  
"And you're so light." Terena said. She bent over and was barley able to reach Diana to pick her up because of her belly.  
  
"The others couldn't be that much heavier." Sarini said. She picked up Sunspot but she felt a lot heavier than before. "Guess I was wrong."  
  
"Come on Rini lets play!" They went to Sarini's room to play with dolls. "I get the doll house you get the dolls."  
  
When Sarini looked at her Barbie dolls, to see that they were made to look fat. Mostly they were big pieces of plastic. "What?" See went to her bookshelf and looked at the pictures every character was fat. She then rushed into the living room and snatched the remote for Darius.  
  
"Hey we were watching that!" He said.  
  
But Rini didn't listen. She just kept flipping through channels. Commercials, a news report on a basketball game, even the cartoons she saw the same thing. "Fat, fat, fat, fat, fat! Everybody's fat!" She shouted.  
  
"What with all the yelling?" Endymion asked.  
  
"Everything, the T.V., the storybooks, even my dolls. Everywhere I look I see someone or something that's fat!"  
  
"We told you last night that the condition spread to everybody during the Big Freeze. We made everything to make people feel good about how they look. In fact these days people think big is beautiful. Breakfast is ready so you all better get to the dining room."  
  
Sarini was the only one who didn't rush there. {If big is beautiful then will people think I'm ugly because I'm thin?}  
  
She walked to the dinning room. "Oh, Rini I made the favorite breakfast of all you kids." Serenity said. Rini knew that her mom is a much better cook than when she was a teenager. Sarini looked at the table a saw a large spread of large amounts of scrambled eggs, sausages wrap in bacon, stacks of chocolate chip pancakes, a peanut butter and marshmallow cereal with chocolate milk, and large pitcher like glasses of orange juice with tops with a sip hole. The cats had large bowls of cat food.  
  
"All that's breakfast?" Sarini said.  
  
"Come and sit. Let me pour the maple syrup for your pancakes."  
  
Sarini did as she was told. The amount of syrup she used was a lot. "Mom I may want some pancakes with my syrup."  
  
"You don't have to be sassy about it."  
  
"Sorry Mom." Sarini started to eat. She noticed that her family and the cats were getting fatter. Diana was now half as big as the others. She was also getting fatter with every bite. They chugged the OJ, they ripped though the pancakes, and they swallowed the sausages and beacon. They shoveled the eggs in and they even finished the milk in the cereal.  
  
She poked herself and she felt soft a doughy. {You know this feels good and the food was delicious. Maybe being fat won't be so bad.}  
  
"Your mother and I have some work to do this morning why don't you go out and play with the other kids?" Endymion said.  
  
"Sure!" the children said.  
  
"But first I want to hear those words." Serenity said.  
  
"Huh?" Rini said.  
  
"We know them." Darius said.  
  
"We're your pudgy piglet princes and princess'." The three said.  
  
"Music to my ears." Serenity said.  
  
"Okay I got it." Rini said.  
  
They ran out to the playground in the palace inner courtyard. Their Sarini's friends were waiting for them.  
  
There was Kaede her best friend. She was Molly's daughter. She was peppy and impulsive. She had brown hair and green eyes.  
  
Annika was the shy and sensitive daughter of Raye. She had purple hair and purple eyes.  
  
Gloria was Mina's daughter and a prankster. She had carrot top hair and blue eyes.  
  
Daisy had a green ponytail and green eyes. She acted a lot like her mother Lita.  
  
Ariel looked almost exactly like her mom Amy. She was also smart and loved to read.  
  
Maggie had purple eyes and green hair. She was Trista's daughter and loved to write and sow.  
  
Madelyn was Hotaru's little girl. She had purple eyes and black hair. She loved puzzles.  
  
Hope and Faith may have looked like they were twins but they were cousins. Faith was Amara's daughter while Hope's mom was Michelle's. Faith was a tomboy with a blue pony tail and blue eyes. Hope wore her blue hair down and was very prissy. She also had blue eyes.  
  
Each of them did have a brother who was just one year younger then they were.  
  
"Hi Rini." Kaede said.  
  
"We thought we might help you get back to normal so we brought extra snacks for you." Daisy said holding up a big bag of cookies.  
  
"Thank you. At first I didn't want to be fat but now I guess think it'll be okay. Especially if I can have so many sweets and Mom and Dad don't even mind if I have them." Sarini said.  
  
"Well of course they don't mind, what we mostly eat are sweets. Sure they do make us eat vegetables because they say that we need them for a healthy life, but they love candies and ice cream and cakes and other sweets just as much as we do." Gloria said.  
  
Sarini smiled and started to eat the cookies. "These are great! Your mom's a better cook now then before and she was really good!" she said with her mouth full.  
  
"Well they say that since they got fat people all have a sixth sense about food." Daisy said.  
  
"Come let's play." Faith said.  
  
"Yeah lets jump rope." Hope said.  
  
"And hopscotch too." Maggie said.  
  
"I'm in." Madelyn said.  
  
"I want to play tag." Annika said.  
  
"Me too." Ariel said.  
  
"All of you go on ahead. I want to finish my cookies." Sarini said.  
  
She watched as she ate while her friends played. She saw their fat jiggle like crazy as they ran and jumped. {I wonder if I do that.} Sarini thought. She stuffed the last five cookies in her mouth and went to join them. And found that she too jiggled. {This fells pretty good.} But then she looked at them then herself. "But I'm still smaller then every body else." She did gain a significant amount of fat and she was fatter than Terena and Derrick but she was still smaller then her friends.  
  
"Don't worry. The way you been gaining you'll back to normal in just a few days." Kaede said. For an hour they all played. And then...  
  
"Kids it's time for training." It was Greg also known as Mercury Knight. The Crystal Palace had a holosimulator for training. All the children had powers like their parents.  
  
"Scouts must always be ready." Sarini said. "So what is the match ups for today?" Usually the scouts and knights were set up in groups to work on team work.  
  
"Father and son, mother and daughter rotation." Greg said. That meant that Rini, Terena and Serenity would be set up as a team of three.  
  
"Okay we just need to transform then we'll begin." Serenity said when the girls got in the simulator.  
  
"Sure." Sarini said. "MOON FAIRY POWER!" But it didn't work. "But I said what I'm supposed to."  
  
"Well our powers were altered by our condition. Now the fatter we get the more powerful we become. We are now known as the Fat Scouts and Fat Knights. You children are called the Chubby Scouts and Chubby Knights. Here I'll show you." Serenity stepped forward and said.  
  
"MOON FAT POWER!"  
  
She was now Fat Moon. "Now Sarini what you and Terena say is moon chubby power. That will make you Chubby Moon Alpha and Chubby Moon Beta."  
  
"Okay let's try this again." Sarini said.  
  
"I'm ready." Terena said.  
  
"MOON CHUBBY POWER!"  
  
They were all in the uniforms like the other scouts with separate tops and bottoms so the belly would stick out. {Well I'm glad that our uniforms always make themselves fit.} Sarini thought.  
  
"Rini none of the Fat Scouts attacks have changed so I don't think that yours have either. And one thing I bet you didn't know is that we can make the fat on our bodies either soft or hard. Having a hard fat body can be very handy in battle, just will it to be hard and it will be. Okay, I think were all ready down here, Raye you can start the simulation."  
  
It made a crab monster. Chubby Moon Beta attacked first.  
  
"MOON FANTASY SHOCKWAVE!" Star shaped shock waves came from her locket. It hit the crab but it wasn't down yet. It charged toward Chubby Moon Alpha.  
  
"MOON GLOWING STARBURST!"  
  
The crab rushed over to Fat Moon but she didn't move. It tried to cut her but her hard fat withstood it. She broke out of its grip did an acrobatic flip jump which Sarini was surprised at. {I didn't think a fat person could do that.} Fat Moon then punched the crab in the stomach sending it into the air and as it fell back down she punched it and sent it sailing to the wall.  
  
"Now to finish this." Fat Moon said. "MOON MAGNUM STARBEAM!"  
  
The hologram shut down. "Wow I never seen you so in control in a battle before!" Sarini said.  
  
"Like I sad the fatter I am the more powerful I become and I am the fattest woman in world."  
  
"Serenity I need to talk to you." Raye said from the control room.  
  
"Just tell me what it is."  
  
"Well as we expected because Sarini is thinner her attack was weaker than before. I just wanted to remind you that we do need to get her back to normal."  
  
"We shouldn't push her. We just have to look out for her until she is back to her old self."  
  
"Mom, can we have lunch now? We're hungry." Terena said.  
  
"Of course. You know how much I love seeing my kids get fatter."  
  
Lunch was a buffet of hamburgers, fries, Hot dogs, chips, and fruit.  
  
"Well Sarini looks like you're about the one fourth your normal weight." Endymion said.  
  
"Can I see how much I weigh?" Sarini asked.  
  
"Of course, we have a scale in my office." Amy said. They took to it and it read 150 lb.  
  
"Wow that would crazy before. So if that's one fourth of my weight then I should be..." Sarini said.  
  
"600 lb. would like to see how much I weigh?" Serenity said. She stepped on the scale and it read 4000lb.  
  
"Wow! Mom do you think I'll get as fat as you one day?"  
  
"I bet you'll get even fatter."  
  
(Please review) 


	3. School

Chapter 3: School.  
  
It was Monday and Sarini would be going back to school today. She was now half her "normal weight" at 300lb. though she was starting to accept that everybody was fat and will only get fatter this new way of life was still new to her. Her clothes were still big for her but she was filling in quickly. She walked into the living room and Endymion and Serenity were kissing. "Ah-Hum." Sarini said.  
  
"Oh Sarini." Endymion said.  
  
"Your lunch and snacks are on the counter." Serenity said.  
  
"I'm just having a hard time believing that the teacher will let me eat sweets during class." Sarini said. She then grabbed two big bags. One was filled with junk food while the other had other kinds of food.  
  
"Well don't be surprised if while she's teaching she eats something."  
  
After that Sarini and her friends were walking to school. People did wave hi to the girls she felt that they were staring at her like she was strange. Classes seemed ok. Snacking was permitted during class and her teacher had a lot of chocolate kisses. But like on the way to school some of her classmates were staring at her.  
  
At recess Rini and Kaede were going to going to go on the slide when some kids from there class went up to them. "Where do you think you're going?" A boy asked.  
  
"To the slide." Kaede said.  
  
"We weren't asking you bubble head, skinny here isn't allowed on our slide." A girl said.  
  
"I am a princess and I'm not skinny!" Sarini said. {How can they think I'm skinny? I'm a lot bigger than before.} She thought.  
  
"Well now you're just a skinny stick!" The boy said.  
  
"Yeah, now you're like a little shrimp!" The girl said. They came closer to Sarini and they were a lot bigger and fatter than her. They pushing her with their bellies and she started to cry.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!"  
  
"Leave her alone!" It was Gloria and Daisy. They rushed over and started fighting with the bullies. After a little bit their teacher came by to break up the fight.  
  
Later that day Endymion, Serenity, Mina, Jamie Gloria's father, Lita, and Ken Daisy's father were at the principals' office after school.  
  
"We were only trying to help Rini." Daisy said.  
  
"They wouldn't leave her alone." Gloria said.  
  
"They kept saying I was skinny." Rini said.  
  
"You both know that we don't want you to get into fights." Lita said.  
  
"You have to find other ways to help your friends." Mina said.  
  
"What I hope is that you can get the princess back to a normal weight." The Principal said.  
  
"What?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Well her being this small is very disruptive for the other students. It isn't normal."  
  
"Normal? Before she would be considered extremely overweight and now kids who are much fatter than her are normal?!"  
  
"That was before. Now being fat is acceptable."  
  
"I know what this about. Before you were overweight and now you don't want any reminders that you weren't like other people." Endymion said as they got up to leave.  
  
After they got back to the palace Sarini kept eat anything in the kitchen.  
  
"Small Lady what are you doing?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Don't call me that! I don't want to be small any more!" Sarini said as she kept eating.  
  
"Rini you'll get back on you own. But if you do eat too much too fast your limbs won't adapt fast enough and you become immobile. The key to overeating is pacing yourself."  
  
"But everybody keeps staring at me! Even the grown ups!"  
  
"It's been years since people saw a little girl be at the weight your at now. People are going to stare but very soon they won't because you will be your old self again."  
  
"I'm sorry mommy."  
  
Serenity gave her a kiss. "Let's get you to bed."  
  
"Mommy I know Darius said that I'm a little old for this but can I sleep on your belly tonight?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
At her parents bed Rini climbed up onto her mother's belly.  
  
"You're so soft." Rini said.  
  
"I've know that for years." Endymion said. He and Serenity were only in there underwear.  
  
Sarini fell asleep more easily then she for years. 


	4. An Enemy Appears

Chap. Four: An enemy appears.

Serenity was looking at an album when Sarini, Darius, Terena, and Derrick came in. "Mama, can we go swimming?" Sarini asked. She had got her old weight back and was getting fatter every day.

"I sure but first I want to show all of you something." Serenity said, holding up the album. "Look, Sarini this is you just one day after you were born." Sarini looked at the picture to see a very small baby being held by her mother who was still very fat but not as fat as she was now.

"I was 780 lb. when you were born. Hard to believe that something so tiny could come out of a body that huge, eh? Of course you didn't stay that way. This was taken just two weeks later." She then pointed to a picture with a very chubby baby being held by her father. "All of you loved to eat even before you knew what the word meant." She went on to show them pictures of Serenity holding Darius as a baby with a toddler Sarini next to them, and one of Endymion and Serenity holding Derrick and Terena while Darius and Rini sat in front of them. "So many good memories now get your swimsuits and we'll go to the pool but first I want to hear those words."

"We're your pudgy little princes and princesses." They all said.

Being so fat they naturally floated in the water. "This is so nice just floating and…" Sarini said.

"Cannonball!" Darius yelled making a very big splash. Soon the kids were splashing each other.

Just then Serenity's communicator began to beep from her bag. "Yes Mercury?" she said.

"A lot of youma is attacking the park. We need your help." Fat Mercury said.

"We're on our way." Serenity said. "Children we must transform now."

"MOON FAT POWER!"

MOON CHUBBY POWER!"

They had gone as fast as they could to the park. When they got to the park they found many robotic youma that seemed to be sucking the energy out of the people in the park.

"All right, kids let's so these piles of scrap why you don't mess with the Fat scouts." Fat Moon said.

The Chubby Moon Knights went in for their attack. "MOON SABER CUT!" The attack destroyed five youma.

"Our turn now." Chubby Moon Alpha said. "MOON GLOWING STARBURST!"

"MOON FANASTY SHOCKWAVE!" Chubby Moon Beta did her attack too.

When most of the robot youma were destroyed the remaining few link together to from a larger robot. "It's time to finish you bucket of blots! Fat Moon said. "MOON MAGNUM STARBEAM!"

As the robot blew up they heard it say. "Mission failed. Full deployment of Mechnir necessary."

"Mechnir? Darius asked.

"Must be the name of our new enemy." Fat Jupiter said.

"Well we'll be ready for them, now who ready for lunch? I'm starving!" Fat Moon said.


End file.
